A frustrating aspect of the information revolution is that the ease of accessing on-line material has not kept pace with the growth in the amount of material that is available. For example, advances in hardware, compression techniques, editing tools, and web browsers have facilitated the creation of material containing inlined images (images that appear on a web page with text). Inlined images are a popular way in which to create eye-catching text and graphics that would be difficult or impossible to create using the capabilities of hypertext markup language (HTML). However, accessing web pages with interesting inlined images typically involves browsing through web pages of material by clicking on hypertext links. Although browsing in this way is often rewarding, it requires a good deal of attention on the part of the person who is browsing and can be burdensome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a way in which to facilitate the access and display of Internet or intranet images and the material associated with the images.